1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for cooling a multichip module having a predetermined function, on the substrate of which a plurality of electronic parts, including heat generating parts, are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the following structure is frequently used. In order to cool a single electronic part, a small heat sink exclusively used for cooling the single electronic part is fixed onto an upper surface of the electronic part. Several examples of the above structure will be briefly described below.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-94455 discloses a radiating structure for cooling a single semiconductor chip mounted on a substrate. In the structure, a radiating plate exclusively used for cooling the single semiconductor chip is made to come into surface-contact with an upper surface of the semiconductor chip, and a tongue-shaped portion of the radiating plate is fixed to the substrate with bolts.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-139475 discloses a radiating structure for cooling a single electronic part mounted on a substrate. In the structure, a heat sink exclusively used for cooling the single electronic part is made to come into surface-contact with an upper surface of the electronic part, and the heat sink is pressed against the substrate with two C-shaped metal fittings.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-243439 discloses a radiating structure for cooling a single electronic part mounted on a substrate. In the structure, a heat sink exclusively used for cooling the single electronic part is made to come into surface-contact with an upper surface of the electronic part, and the radiating plate and the substrate are fixed to each other with four bolts.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-112676 discloses a radiating structure for cooling a single semiconductor element mounted on a substrate. In the structure, a heat sink exclusively used for cooling the single semiconductor element is made to come into surface-contact with an upper surface of the semiconductor element, and the heat sink and the substrate are fixed to each other with two or four screws.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-260573 discloses a radiating structure for cooling a single semiconductor package mounted on a substrate. In the structure, a heat sink exclusively used for cooling the single semiconductor package is made to come into surface-contact with an upper surface of the semiconductor package, and the heat sink is fixed to the semiconductor package or the substrate with four screws.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-161886 discloses a radiating structure for cooling a single semiconductor package mounted on a substrate. In the structure, a heat sink exclusively used for cooling the single semiconductor package is made to come into surface-contact with an upper surface of the semiconductor package, and the heat sink is fixed to the semiconductor package or the substrate with four screws.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-264689 discloses a radiating structure for cooling a single semiconductor element mounted on a substrate. In the structure, a heat sink exclusively used for cooling the single semiconductor element is made to come into surface-contact with an upper surface of the semiconductor element, and the heat sink is pressed against the substrate with an attaching frame.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-229445 discloses a radiating structure for cooling a single electronic part mounted on a substrate. In the structure, a support plate is fixed onto an upper surface of the single electronic part with adhesive, and an exclusive heat sink is fixed onto the support plate with screws while a radiating sheet is interposed between the heat sink and the support plate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-183958 discloses a cooling structure for cooling a single module incorporated into a chip mounted on a substrate. In the structure, a fan exclusively used for cooling the single module is arranged on the upper side of the module and, in order to cool a plurality of chips mounted on the substrate, a fan is arranged on the upper side of these chips.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-30026 discloses a cooling structure for cooling a single pin-grid-array. In the structure, a heat sink having fins is fixed onto an upper surface of the pin-grid-array with adhesive.
Although it is possible to individually cool electronic parts in the above conventional cooling structures, it is impossible to simultaneously cool the electronic parts of the module, on which a plurality of electronic parts are mounted, so that a predetermined function can be provided.